1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card issuing device that issues cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally known is a card issuing device which is equipped with a card reader section for reproducing information from and recording information onto cards such as magnetic cards, a card hopper in which cards are stored before use, and a plurality of rollers which extracts cards from the card hopper toward the card reader (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application H5-159110 (Tokkai)).
In the card issuing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application H5-159110 (Tokkai), the card reader is equipped with a magnetic head that reproduces magnetic information recorded on cards and records magnetic information onto cards and with transporting rollers for transporting cards inside the card reader section. The transporting rollers are generally driven by a motor.
In recent years, a greater variety of cards are issued by card issuing devices. For example, widely used are cards which are activated as magnetic information recorded in advance on the cards stored in a card hopper is read by a card reader section at the time of card issuing. In the card issuing device that issues cards in such a manner, reading of magnetic information is the only function required at the card reader section. In other words, in a card issuing device that issues cards in such a manner, only a simple function is required at the card reader section.
However, in the card issuing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application H5-159110 (Tokkai), even if only a simple function is required at the card reader section, the configuration of the card reader section becomes complicated because the card reader section is equipped with transporting rollers which are driven by a motor. Consequently, the size and cost of the card issuing device is greater than necessary.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a card issuing device that can be made smaller and at lower cost.